Haruhi likes the strong silent type
by magikdust
Summary: When an pleasurable event happens to Haurhi during a normal day at the host club, Haruhi can't help but start to have strange feelings for the one behind it all. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as girl crowded around Tamaki- sempai, begging for his attention. he gracefully paid equal attention to each girl leaving them hopelessly swooning. I rolled my eyes at them. How can girls be so...idiotic? I mean they have to know by now they don't have a chance with him. He's only paying attention to them for the fun of it. He would never actually date them. If the host club didn't exist he'd probably not even give them a second glance.

But then again who am I to talk. Pretending to be a boy to make women swoon just to pay back my debt for breaking some stupid vase. And thanks to my good friend Kyoya- sempai the debt will probably never end. I groaned and hit my head again the table. What has my life become?

"Hey haru-chan, since your done for the day, would you like to come to our table and have some cake?" A boyish voice asked. I looked up and saw Honey-sempai starring at me with his wide gleaming eyes. I thought about his offer. Did I really want to stay here any longer than I had to? I mean today's theme was Pirate and this bandanna was really starting to make my head sweat.

I glanced over at the table Honey had come from and saw all the girls were currently fawning over Mori-sempai because of the loss of the young blonde. Although I heard muffled sound in the form of questions I heard nor saw any reply from the raven haired man. Looking back to Honey I noticed he had taken the time to pout out his lip and make his eyes impossibly wider. I sighing I decided there was really only one choice.

"Okay Honey-senpai, I'll join you guys." Honey let out an excited 'yeah' and started to lead me over to there table. When we got close some of the girls turned to us and let out 'awes'. I just smiled back at them.

" Haru-chan wanted to know if she could join us for some cake." Honey-senpai asked cutely. His reply was a all of the girls saying either 'yes of course' or 'your so cute when your polite'. I smiled and took a seat next honey-senpai and a brunette I didn't know the name of.

"Here you go Haru-chan. It has strawberries on it." Honey said setting a small plate in front of me. On it was a spongey yellow cake topped with what looked to be whip cream and strawberries. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you honey- sempai." I said before picking up my fork and taking a bite of the cake. It was surprisingly good so I went to take another bite. My fork was just about to cut the spongey cake when stopped dead. Something under the table had started to rub against my leg. At first I thought It was a animal or something but soon realized the more reasonable option was a girls foot. Only one other girl had ever rubbed their foot against my leg before. She got up to my thigh when I abruptly left saying something about having to go to the bathroom. After that I lied and told her to not do that anymore or I might get to 'excited'. I still cringe at the thought. How can girls be so desperate?

No longer being the center of attention, it went unnoticed when I searched the table for anyone suspicious. None of them were looking at me. They were all watching as Honey-senpai tried to balance a strawberry on his nose. Which I have to admit was kinda cute. But this is not the time for that. I have to find out who's foot was now creeping up my thigh and how to stop them. I thought about casually just reaching down and pushing the foot away but with the brunette so close to me it might look bad.

The foot was now dangerously close to touching something that should only be touched by a husband or lover. I started to panic. Oh no what if I can't get away in time and they end up actually touching me 'there'. They'll no for sure I'm a girl then. No that's not the main problem. The real problem is someone touching me there who I don't want to touch me. This is rape. Sexual harassment. Something. All I know is I need to get out. Now.

I put my hands on the table as if to stand up but was cut off when the foot touched me right there. I sucked in a deep breath and fell back into my seat. The thin fabric the twins had dressed me in today left little constrictions between my private parts and the foot.

The foot moved again and touched something that sent a electric shock through my body. I couldn't help but gasp. My body wasn't complying with my demands to run. Instead it was telling me to just give up and enjoy the pleasure. My hands were getting sweaty and my body heating up. Everything that was suppose to only happen behind closed doors was happening right now while I'm surrounded by love hunger girls.

Oh god please save me.

"Hey Haru-chan, are you okay? You look a little red." Honey- sempai's high pitched voice asked next to me. My head snapped to look at Honey-senpai staring at me innocently. Oh my god he noticed. What do I do?! Lie. No that's a bad idea I suck at lying. Urg my brain won't think!

"Uh." My eyes suddenly snapped shut and fist clenched as the foot started to used it's big toe to roll around my clit. I let out a whimper.

I can't believe I'm actually receiving pleasure from this. A complete stranger, who by a big chance is a girl, is rubbing me under they table and I'm actually enjoying it. I'm such pervert.

"N-no. I'm not feeling well. May I please be excused?" I asked. the girls muttered 'yeah sure's' and moved out of the way for me to get out. I bid them fair wells and rushed out of the host club, hoping desperately they didn't notice the wet spot that most likely stained my pants.

When I finally got out of the Host club doors I rushed to the nearest empty class room And threw myself inside. Locking the door behind me. I sighed once I heard the successful click and fell against the door.

I can't believe what just happened. I just got assaulted by an unknown stranger. For all I know it could have been some weird obsessive girl and I still felt pleasure. I cupped my face with my hands.

Whats wrong with me?

"Haurhi?" An all to frimilar voice asked form outside the door. Oh no what does Tamaki want? Does he know? Did he see the wet spot? Was there a wet stop? Whats going on?!

"What is it Tamaki-sempai?" I asked meekly. My voice wouldn't go any high than a low whisper. My body was shaking and my breathing heavy. I've never felt like this before. The most I've done 'sexually' was a kiss from my old middle school classmate and it was only a peck. Now someone had actually touched me in a private place and I was feeling really...weird.

"Honey said you weren't feeling well and I was wondering why you didn't go to the nurse. Is daddy's little girl okay?" Tamaki asked in his concerned voice. For a split second Tamaki's puppy dog face flashed through my mind but I quickly pushed it aside. I didn't need those kinda thoughts right now.

"I'm fine Tamaki-sempai. I just have a stomach ache. I'm done with my clients so I think I'm just going to go home." I lied. There was an 'okay hope you feel better' from Tamaki before the sound of retreating footsteps. I sighed and sunk down to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. It was a lie I'd be going home this early. My dad was most likely there and he'd know for sure that something was wrong and want to talk about it.

Right now I wasn't really in the mood for a father daughter sex talk.

So instead of standing up and going home, I just pulled my legs closer and closed my eyes. 


	2. Simple Gestures

I walked groggily down the halls of ouran academy. I had nearly any sleep last night leaving me incredibly tired the next day. To make it worse I had school. So instead of being able to sleep in, I had to get ready for yet another day of entertaining love struck girls.

The halls were vacant, like they usually are during class time. Damn rich folk actually have some idea of discipline. Even if it is as small as being to class on time.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

Everyone was in their second period class while I roamed the halls, trying to find the correct classroom. Although I tried my best. I just couldn't seem to remember where I was suppose to be. Last night had been rough for me. I kept having the same dream over and over again.

I lay on the duvet couch in the center of Music room three. Everyone had gone home leaving only me in the whole school. I knew my dad wasn't home yet, so I decided to stay and take a little nap. The school doesn't close till 4:30 so I had time to take an hour long nap.

Sighing, I let my eyes drift close hoping to find peaceful sleep. It was only moments later when I sensed someone was standing next to me. Cracking an eye open, I expected to see Tamaki- sempai leaning over me saying something about "daddy's little girl should be napping on a uncomfortable couch like this." Like he does every other time I try to take a nap here. But instead I met the eyes of a tall dark figure. His eyes seemed to bore into mine, making me squirm just a little. His face was blurred but I could still make out soft black hair. I smiled and allowed my eyes to close once again. Somehow I knew this man wasn't a threat. That I was safe with him beside me.

Starting to relax again I felt the dark figures rough hands start to undo my tie. No once thinking anything close to panic I sighed, feeling even more comfortable. The man slipped the tie out of my collar and threw it behind him. I heard it hit the floor with a soft thud. The mans hands returned a second later, starting to unbutton but shirt. My brain had turned to mush and was now only registering the pleasure that was to come.

When the last button was undone the man paused. The cool air hit me bare skin causing me to shiver. I could feel his stare but for some reason didn't mind it. It was as if I felt at peace with him looking at me.

A warm hand placed itself flat against my stomach, almost covering my flat stomach completely. I moaned lightly at the feeling of his heated flesh against mine. My heart rate was starting to pick up as the hand traveled down slowly to play with the button of my pants. Unable to hold it in any longer I whispered for him to take it off. The sound of his deep chuckle hit my ears sending a wave of heat threw my veins. I was now desperate for his touch. Yearning for him to just go a little further and touch me.

At first his hand stayed in place, unmoving. Although I couldn't see him I could feel something getting closer to my stomach. Tempted to open my eyes, i felt his breath just above my pants line. I shuddered at the feeling. Just when I was about to open my eyes, soft lips kissed just above my pantie line.

I threw my head back and let out a loud moan. I couldn't believe how sensitive I was. Sure I was still a virgin but just a few kisses and I'm ready to be ravished by this nameless man.

Needing to see who caused me such intense pleasure, I started to slowly open my eyes...

"Haruhi!" Two voices yelled in unison. My eyes snapped open, wide with surprise. Looking around quickly I realized I wasn't in the music room being pleasured but instead in the middle of the school hallway with two curious twins staring at me.

I shook my head rapidly from side to side to wake up fully.

I didn't it again. I went into dream land and had the same dream as last night.

I moaned in frustration and slapped my hand over my head.

Whats wrong with me all of a sudden? Could I be because what happened yesterday?

"Haruhi." The twins repeated. I looked up at my two ginger friends and frowned. The weren't the man in my dreams. They were too short and had red hair. I needed someone taller and with black hair.  
Unconsciously, my thoughts started to wander to all the boys with black hair at oruan.

Kyouya? No to short and not muscular enough. Umehito? No, his wig is green and has naturally blond hair. Plus the man I saw wasn't wearing a cape.

My mind kept realing but the only other person I could think of with black hair was Mori-sempai.

Now that I think about it Mori-sempai did sit across from me at the table yesterday and Honey- sempai did say he wanted me to come over. Could it have been...

I shook my head of the thought.

No, there was no way it was mori sempai. He's to...to... Dang it I can't think if anything!

But he's not the guy in my dreams or the one that touched me. There's just no way. He's never showed any signs of liking me before. other than small things that could also just be friendly gestures. Plus why would he like me? I mean I'm short, flat chested, and a commoner. And he's tall, muscular, handsome, kind, rich, and defiantly able to protect his lady but that's not the point. There's just no way it was Mori- sempai. No. It's not possible.

"Haruhi. Haruhi. Hey haruhi. Haruhi wake up!" I snapped back to reality to look up at the twins again. They had an annoyed look on there faces that threw me off.

"What? did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently. The twins glanced at eachother then back at me.

"You've been staring off into space for the last half an hour." Hikaru examined. My mouth fell open.

Had I really? All I can remember is that dream.

"I'm sorry guys. I just didn't get much sleep last night." I admitted, rubbing my eyes again. The twins sighed before rushing over to either of my sides. Looping there arms through mine the started to drag me down the hall in the opposite direction of my next class.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? I need to get to class!" I yelled, squirming against their hold.

"We were really hoping to play with you today." Karuo said to my left.

"But since your tired I guess well have to do it some other time." Hilaru finished. I continued to struggled against them as they lead me to an unknown destination.

"Hey you guys, put me down! This isn't funny." They didn't reply and turned the corner.

"Sorry haruhi but we can't have a sleepy host, especially for today's theme." Karou said. I started to argue again but soon found it was useless. It was two against one and I was weak from fatigue.

So instead of fighting anymore and waisting my energy I let the two trouble maker drag me to their point of interest.

Besides, how bad could I be to take one day off the host club?

***

"What did you do with my baby girl!" Tamaki yelled stepping up to the twins. The two smirked at their kings reaction before holding up their hands in surrender.

"Haruhi was tired so we thought it would be best if she didn't participate in today's events." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah and whats it gonna hurt? She didn't have that big a part anyway." Karuo added, defending his brother. The blonde aristocrat was having none of it and grabbed the right twin by his collar.

"If I find out you hurt my little girl I'm going to-"

"Tamaki let him go." A deep voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to the youngest ortori boy who was pushing up his glasses.

"Although Mori's act will be less exciting without haruhi the loss will be minimal. I believe it is better haruhi is left out of today's performance account of her fatigue. We wouldn't want her falling now would we?" Kyouya explained, crossing his arms over his chest. Tamaki's eyes widened and rushed over to his long time friend.

"Your siding with then Kyoya? What if they hurt haruhi?!" Tamaki whined, holding onto the ortori boys collar now.. Kyouya rolled his eyes and shrugged the blond of. Tamaki fell to the floor and looked up at the man with wide eyes. Kyouya brushed himself off before explaining himself more.

"I find it highly unlike the twins would ever do anything to hurt haruhi. Based on that statement I believe haruhi was at higher risk of getting hurt if she did participate rather than not." Tamaki wanted to argue but knew the his friend was right. If haruhi was to come and do the trick with mori- sempai while tired she might fall and get hurt.

Sighing Tamaki stood once again and brushed himself off.

"Okay I have come to a decision. Haruhi will rest while we do today's performance by ourselves. Sorry Mori- sempai but you will have to use just honey." Tamaki said. Mori- sempai nodded slightly and gave a small yes.

The blond at his side gave a dazzling smile before nodding along at his bosses wishes. Clearly happy with the pairs reply, Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Now let's get ready for the girls to arrive." Everyone nodded and started to prepare for today's act. But in the corner of the room the twins whispered to eachother.

"Should we let the boss where haruhi really is?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Nah. If we tell him she's in the boys lounge room he'll freak." The other twin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess your right. But I sure hope no one goes in there while haruhi's sleeping." Hikaru said, worry lacing his voice. His brother noticed and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Don't worry no one will be in there today. It's spring fest." Kaoru assured. Hikaru nodded and glanced back at Tamaki sempai trying to tilt his hat at just right angle.

"Yeah your right. Besides it's not as if anyone would hurt her. They all think she's a boy."

****

I shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface poking at my back. I had just woken up by the smell of cookies.

Huh. Guess I actually did make it to the host club.

But when I opened my eyes I didn't see the frimilar settings of Music room three. Instead I met the view of rather large room. But still small than the host club.

Where am I?

Sitting up, I started to rub my eyes hoping to regain clearer vision in them. When my eyes finally cooperated with my brains request I got a better look at the big room before me. Books shelves coated the walls while red velvet chairs and couches dotted the room. It look rather similar to other rooms at oruan but I knew for sure if never been in this specific room before. Maybe it's in the middle school building.

Shrugging I threw my legs over the side of the couch and stretched my arms out above my head. I felt my back crack back into place before letting out a sigh of relief as most of the ache washed away. The couch I was currently sitting on wasn't nearly as soft as the ones in the music room. it was harder and made my back ache.

Sighing once again, I ran a hand threw my messy hair.

I guess it's about time to go to host club.

I placed my palms on the rocky cushions as if to push myself up to stand but stopped when a voice echoed the room.

"You missed today's performance." A deep sultry voice said. My head perked up. I knew that voice. It was the same one in my dreams. But not only that I knew it from real life too. Ritsu? No that's not right. Man, I just can't place his voice.

I thought for a while before something clicked.

Mori-sempai! It's his voice!

Wait, that means...

Looking up I saw the wild type host club member standing in front of me. He was wearing puffy orange and black striped pants and a leather shirt with the sleeves cut off to show off his biseps. Although he looked really sexy in the shirt the rest of the outfit made me want to laugh my head off.

"Mori- sempai? What are you wearing?" I asked, trying to hold in the laughter. Instead of answering right away, the raven haired man went down on his knees so we were face to face. I felt my heart start to pick up speed.

Mori was on his knees in front of me. The strong karate master takashi mori was on his knees in front of me! For so reason it made me feel like I had some... Power over him. It made my stomach start to churn. But in a surprisingly good way.

"Mori - sempai?" My voice came out breathly and lust filled. I hoped desperately he didn't notice but of course he did. Instead of commenting on it he went on to explain his outfit.

"Today's theme was circus. I was suppose to lift you and Honey up in each hand." He explained. My eyes widened.

Oh no I'd forgotten all about today. Shit, why didn't I fight harder against the twin? They made me disappoint everyone.

"I'm sorry mori- sempai. The twins brought me here and I just woke up. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." I apollogized. I actually did feel bad for missing today. I was secretly looking forward to being lift up by mori- sempai, kinda like a strong man act. And for some reason I felt safe in Mori's arms. Even if I was for an act. I had figured that out when we went looking for honey at Kyoya sempai's beach. When I felt his strong build against my dainty one It just felt...right too me. But I was sure Mori didn't feel the same way. For him it was probably normal to carry girls around. He is a host after all.

I stared into Mori's eyes waiting for his words but none came. I shouldn't have been surprised. Mori barely ever speaks to anyone other than Honey.

Wait, where is honey? Their usually together.

"Mori- senpai, wheres honey?" I asked. Instead of answering the tall martial arts master stood up and extended a hand for me to take. Not even thinking about it I grabbed his hand and stood up from the couch. At first I thought when I got up he would retract his hand and show me the way out but he never did. Instead he wound our fingers together and started to lead me out of the room.

I only payed fague attention to where we were going while every other aspect of me concentrated on our joined hands. Mori's hands were much bigger than mine and could probably cover them completely. Compared to mine they were slightly rough but in a way they still felt good to hold. Suddenly the thought of him running his hands all over my body came to mind. My body flushed and my breathing started to get heavy.

Damn it. I gotta stop this before mori notices and asks whats wrong. How could I possibly explain any of this to him? "Oh it's nothing just thinking about me and you having sex."

No. Under no circumstances can I let that happen.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to focus my attention on walking. For a while it worked. That was before mori started to trace lazy circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

Thoughts of him using that thump somewhere else flashed threw my mind forcing a moan to escape my lips. My body stiffened when I realized mori may have heard.

No, he didn't hear. He couldn't have. It was soft a-and he probably thinks I'm still tired. Yeah that's right tired. Not...turned on.

-

The paired walked silently the rest of the way to the host club where everyone was waiting eagerly for them. (That is expect Kyoya) When they finally arrived they let go of hands before anyone could see and question them. But what they didn't realize that one person had noticed. And was already starting to question their relationship. 


	3. 7 hosts 1 halloween

Disclaimer- I don't not own anything other than the plot. If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. P.s. sorry if its a little rough.

"Takashi?" A cute innocent voice asked. The dark haired man who had been gazing out the window broke out of his trance and turned to his smaller cousin.

"What is it Mitsukuni?" Mori asked politely. He had always been especially nice to his blonde cousin. It was expected of him. Even though it could be a hassle at times Mori sempai really didn't mind taking care of Honey like he did. It was felt normal to him.

"I was just wondering how you found Haru-chan yesterday? Karu- chan wouldn't even tell Tami-chan where she was." The littlest host asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Mori-sempai stared at his cousin blankly. Although he really didn't want to tell Honey sempai about his listening in on the twins conversation he knew he couldn't lie.

"I overheard them talking." Mori confessed, keeping his face emotionless. Honey let out a 'hmph' sound before sitting up in his chair.

"So you were worried about Haru-chan? That's why you went to get her?" Honey sempai asked flatly. The raven haired mans eyes widened at his cousins sudden mood swing. He had gone from regular happy honey to just gotten woken up before ready Honey.

"Uh...yeah." Mori answered. Honey stayed silent for awhile examining his cousins face as if to tell if he was lying. It only took Honey a few seconds to perking up again and put a bright smile back on.

"Okay!" Honey cheered, completely back to his usual self. Mori sempai let out a sigh of relief. For a while he was scared Honey had found out about his crush.

***

I sighed and looked up at the calendar. Today was the day. The day I've dreaded ever since I joined the host club.

Halloween.

Ever since I was little I've liked halloween. Dressing up, going to haunted houses, trick or treating with the other commoners. But this year was different. This year I have a Kauro and a Hikaro. Which can only mean one thing.

Stupid ridiculous costumes.

I just knew the twins were going to dress me up in something ridiculous or skimpy. Maybe even both. There's just no way I could avoiding it. It's not like I could just stay home.

Sighing, I picked up my bag from the floor and headed for school.

****

"So haruhi." A mischievous voice called, suddenly appearing at my side. I glanced up at the twin and let out a sigh.

Here we go.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked. the twins smirked and interlaced their arms with mine.

"Hey what are you-?!" I yelled as the two red heads started to carry towards the host club dressing rooms.

"It's halloween haruhi. And that means we get to pick out your costume." Hikaru stated, holding on to her tightly.

"Guys stop I have to get to class."

Ten minutes later.

"I'm not wearing this!" I yelled, trying desperately to cover myself. The twins rolled their eyes and stole my regular clothes from my hands.

"Hey no give those back!" I yelled, reaching for them. They shook their head and took a step back.

"No can do haurhi." Hikaru said.

"Just like everyone else you have to wear a halloween costume." Kauro finished. I moaned loudly.

I just knew they were going to do something like this. Why didn't I just skip school today?

"If we all have to where costumes wheres yours?" I bit, the cold air hitting my skin causing me to shiver. Not only did the twins dress me in something stupid they also dressed me in something revealing like if expected. They dressed me as...

A black cat.

Not only did I have the pointed ears I had the tail to match. The shirt was cut a little to low for my tastes and the shorts were practically underwear.

I wonder how Tamaki sempai will react to this? Wait that's it! Tamaki will see me in this, yell at the twins, and force me to change. This is perfect. For once I'm actually happy for Tamaki's weird father daughter thing.

"Were going to change as soon as you come out." They shrugged carelessly. I shot daggers at them.

Those two have really gone to far this time. But that's okay. I'll get to change as soon as Tamaki chews them out for this. But that also means I have to go out there.

I bit me lip nervously. What am I going to do?

"Okay fine I'll wear it." I said, pretending I was actually okay with it. The twins smiled and grabbed me arms once again.

"Great. Let's go." Kauro smiled. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru pushed the curtain out of the way. The world around us froze. Everyone in the host club paused and turned to stare at us.. I blushed and look away.

God I feel so exposed. I can't wait to change.

"Haruhi!" A loud voice called. One second I was being stared at the next I was tackled in a hug by a flash of blonde.

"Oh haurhi you look so cute in that costume!" A voice squealed. My eyes widened. Struggling slightly I managed to push Tamaki sempai off me and take a step back.

"Wait. Aren't you mad about the twins dressing me in these clothes?" I asked, my voice cracking in desperation. Tamaki shook his head before giving me a wide goofy grin

"Of course not. Why would I be-" Tamaki froze mid rant his eyes widening substantially. Being stupid I allowed my hope to rise.

Yes finally he gets it!

"Wait you undressed her. How could you do that you..." My heart dropped as Tamaki pushed me aside to yell at the twins. I frowned to myself.

I guess I really am stuck being dressed like this.

"Haru-chan you look so cute." A bunny dressed Honey sempai said appearing in front of me. "Don't you think takashi?"

My heart sped up at the mention of his name. I looked up smiling when I noticed Mori- sempai's halloween costume. With a uniform to match mori sempai was a zoo trainer. It was funny to see a man that could take down a medium sized bear in a tan vest and shorts.

"Yeah." The large zoo trainer answer. Although he answers 'yeah' to about everything it still made my heart flutter at the thought of Mori- sempai calling me cute. I don't know what it was but everything having to do with the karate master now adays was making my blood heat. Could it be that I was developing...feeling for him?

No that's ridiculous. Mori sempai only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. We couldn't possibly be a couple...could we?

"Are you going to go to this years haunted house with us? It's suppose to be even scarier than last years." Honey sempai asked. Thoughts of the events that happened last year crossed my mind causing me to shake head in decline.

"No Thanks I'm good. Besides I have to pass out candy at the apartments." I said struggling.

"Did you say candy?" The twins appeared at my side in a matter of seconds with eager faces. I can't help but wonder how they do that.

"Um yeah. I'm passing it out to trick or treaters tonight." I repeated. The twins faces gleam.

"Can we come to?" Karuo asked.

"Yeah we want to pass out candy too." Hikaru added. The both stared at me with big eyes. I could help but start to feel guilty. Sighing, I knew I had lost the battle.

"Well I guess." I mumbled, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"Oh haru-chan can we come to?" Honey sempai asked. He too was giving me the 'look'. I looked up at Mori sempai who still had the blank expression non his face. I didn't see any indicator that he actually wanted to come to my house but I knew if honey came so would he.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"I see were all going to haruhi's tonight. I guess I can make due with that." Kyouya but in.

"Oh you just look so cute haruhi!" Tamaki sequal.

And it was like that that i got 6 host club members to help me pass out halloween candy. 


	4. Haruhi the cat

Sorry if I spell some of the names wrong.

I sat comfortably in the back seat of Tamaki sempai's limo. Its white leather interior shined against the black siding. I sat snug between Karuo and Hikaru who were absolutely determined to annoy me. But even though I still managed to get a glance at Mori. He looked so good today, even if it was in a zoo trainer outfit. Unlike usual his muscles were displayed out in the open making my heart beat that much faster. It seemed my mind couldn't decide whether or not these feelings were natural or because I like him.

Wait hold up. I like mori? When did this happen? I mean just a few weeks ago I was assaulted at his table and now I think I like him? This can't be healthy. I don't even know if it was him doing it. But the...foot... Seemed to know I was a girl because it touched the places that would make me feel good and were much different than if I were a boy. So that left Honey and Mori (or one of the girls that had found out my secret but still liked me) Could honey have done that? He's pretty short and was sitting right next to me. I would have known if his foot had bent to touch me.

So that left Mori.

I glanced over at him yet again and was surprised to see Honey had put his tan hat actually on top of his head rather than hanging off his back. I smiled at how goofy he looked but quickly turned away. If I was caught staring at him id be that much more suspicious. Suspicious of what? That I like him? Do I like him? I mean l like his personality (even if I don't know that much about him). And as far as I can tell he's nice. Defiantly handsome. He could take care of me. He's rich (not that it really matters). And it seems like he likes me. But in what way exactly? Friendship? Family? Relationship maybe? I mean it would explain why he grabbed my hand when he came to pick me up.

I shook my head.

No. Of course Mori sempai doesn't like me. I'm just a flat chested commoner. He has tons of girls who would love to date him. Girls with better body's and social standing than me. Even if I did fall for him, I wouldn't have a chance.

"Hey Haru-chan?" A high voice asked. I snapped out of my thought to stare at the blonde boy. Honey stared at me with wide eyes as if he was waiting for an answer. It was then realized he had asked me something but I didn't hear it since I was spaced out.

"Oh sorry Honey- sempai. What did you say?" I asked. Honey smiled cutley.

"That's okay Haru-chan. I asked if I could have some of the candy when we get there?" He repeated. I smiled. Topical Honey. I should have known.

"Of course you can." I said.

An even bigger smile came over his face as he went on to tell his cousin of the news even though he had probably heard since we were all sitting right next to each other.

"Did you hear that Taka-chan? Haru- chan said I could have some of the candy. Isn't that nice of her?" My eyes hesitantly turned to the karate master. He had on his usual blank expression but something in her eyes told me he was smiling on the inside.

He responded with his usual 'ah'.

I looked away quickly, not wanting to get sucked further into his deep gaze. If I did I might accidentally do something stupid.

Before anyone else could speak the limo came to a stop where I expected to be in front of my apartment.

"Yes we're finally here!" Karuo cheered, yanking on the door handle and pushing it open. Bright light flooded the limo as the first twin exited the limo. I went next, stretching slightly when my feet touched ground. I looked around the street and saw little kids in funny costumes had already started their halloween tradition. I smiled and took a side step so everyone else could get out of the limo.

When everyone was out I started to lead them up the stairs to my apartment. My hand instinctively went to my side where my coat pocket would be but found nothing but black material. My eyes widened in shock. I had forgot me keys! No, I hadn't forgotten them I lost them when Karou and Hikaru were changing me. We left in such a hurry I forgot my clothes and backpack.

Shit, now I have to use the spare.

"Whats wrong haruhi?" Tamaki asked behind me. I turned around and patted the area on my stomach my pockets would be if I had on my uniform.

"My keys are in my uniform at school." I said. Tamaki's face fell along with Honey's who probably thought he wasn't going to get any candy now.

"But don't all commoners have a spare or something?" Hikaru asked. I shot him a glare but nodded anyway.

"I do but it's up there." I pointed up to the crook where the wall and visor connected. Everyone's head turn in sync to the cranny. My dad is really bad at hiding places. He thought it was a good idea to hide the spare key somewhere a robber couldn't reach. But at the time he didn't think that not only could the robber not reach but neither could I. Up until now I've never needed it so I didn't pay it much thought. Guess that wasn't his the best idea.

"How are we gonna get it down?" Hikaru asked. As if on cue we all looked to the tallest member of our group. Mori.

He stood with little Honey sempai on his shoulders and a usual blank look in his face.

"Can you get it for me?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded slightly. For some reason this sent shivers down my spine. Is it true? Do I really like Mori? It would explain why I'm this sensitive towards him.

Without further words the tall karate master grabbed honey around the waist and lifted him up. The small blonde giggled and grabbed hold of the ledge. We all watched as Honey looked around in search for the key.

After a few minutes honey turned around with a small frown on his face.

"I can't find it." He pouted. My eyebrows scrunched together. How could he not find it? It's suppose to be directly above the door.

"Maybe dad took it down." I mumbled to myself. Mori sempai lowered Honey down to the ground and patted his head lightly. This caught my attention. Memories of when he patted my head that one time flashed through my mind but I quickly pushed them away. This was no time for that right now. Dad wasn't going to be home till late and I'm stuck outside the house with these guys. What am I going to do?

"Why don't you try Haru-chan?" A small voice suggested. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"If you couldn't find it Honey sempai I doubt I could." I stated, only glancing briefly at the tall man. The thought of him lifting me up sent shivers down my spine. When he was just holding my hand I almost moaned, imagine what would happened if he grabbed my waist. And worse it would happen in front of everyone.

"Maybe Honey has a point." A voice said behind us. The youngest ortori brother had taken a step forward and adjusted his glasses on his face. His voice took me by surprise. He had been so quiet this whole time I almost forgot he was there.

"What?" Kyoya smiled and tucked his now closed notebook under his arm.

"Honey sempai is much less acquaint with your living situation. It's common sence you would be able to find it easier." he explained matter of factly. I narrowed my eyes at him. It's almost as if he knows I don't want Mori sempai to lift me up.

Smart bastard.

"Um I- Wha?!" My sentence was cut short when two strong hands gripped me around the waist and lifted me up. In seconds my breathing started to accelerate and palms start to sweat.

It's fine Haruhi. It's nothing to get excited about. Mori is just lifting you up to get the key. that's all.

Taking a deep breath I latched onto the edge of the wall, like honey had moments before. The ledge was nasty, Covered in dust as think as paper. But even so I spotted the key right away. Brushing away the dust around it I gripped it in my hand and told Mori to bring me down. He obeyed and lightly set my back on the ground. As soon as he removed his hands from my waist I missed them, only a odd tingle left in its place. I wondered why my body would react so well to Mori but when with anyone else I feel nothing. Not saying I have people lift me up or hold my hand all the time, I don't, but when Tamaki hugs me or when Honey grabs my hands to bring me over to his table I don't feel anything. It seems like I only react to mori...and that people at the table.

Holding up the key, I glanced up at mori and smiled. He didn't fully smile back but I saw his lips twitch just a little.

"You found it Haru chan!" Honey cheered.

"As I concluded." Kyoya added. I slid the key in the lock and nodded.

"I know. I can't believe you missed it Honey sempai. It was right in front of you." I said, sighing in relief when the door gave a successful click and opened. I stepped inside and took off my shoes while everyone else piled in.

"I guess I was just out of sorts thinking about all the candy I'm to eat today." Honey shrugged, taking off his shoes and looking around the apartment. Although it was a accurate excuse, I couldn't help but wonder if it was true. The key was in plain sight. I couldn't help but think that even a candy crazed honey could see it. And wouldn't he want to find the key more to get into the house where the candy is not the other way around?

"Haruhi wheres the candy?" Karou asked.

"Yeah I don't see it anywhere." Hikaru asked.

I snapped out of my thought for what seemed like the tenth time today and pointed to where I had hidden the candy.

When all the candy was gone and the tricker treaters had returned home only three characters remained. And of course one of them was Mori.

"Thank you so much Haru-chan for the candy." Honey thanked, crossing his arms behind his back cutely. I smiled and said 'your welcome'. The night had been lively. The twins would made comments on every kid that passed bye. Tamaki nearly punched a thirteen year old who had commented on my attire saying something along the lines of 'are you a stray? Cause I'd really like to take you home'. Thankfully mori held him back. Finally one little girl told kyoya he to looked serious and put her princess tiara in his head. It was the funniest thing ever. But sadly he gave it back and shooed her away.

After all that Tamaki got a call from his dad as well as the twins from their parents and had to go home early leaving only me, kyoya, honey, and mori.

"We should get going. we have school tomorrow." Honey frown.

"I'll take you home in my limo. Come on honey." Kyoya said, ushering honey out the door. I watched them go, expecting Mori to follow behind but when the last of Kyoya's costume disappeared the karate master still remained.

I stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for his move. My mind raced with a million possibilities but my body hoped for only one.

Lifting a big hand, Mori sempai moved it down so it rested lightly on top of my head. But it wasn't like before when he just ruffled my hair like I'm a little kid, no this was different. This was more...intimate.

Heat warmed my body as Mori's hand moved gently on top my head.

Whenever he touched me a distant thought came to mind. How could a person so strong and muscular be so gentle? But in that moment all thoughts along with that one were out of mind.

As mori continued to pet me, I felt myself enjoying it more and more. Even to the point of leaning in more to make sure he wouldn't pull away. It was like 'Haruhi the commoner' wasn't their anymore. It was just me. And I liked that.

But all to soon Mori pulled away.

My face fell into a frown. That's is?

I looked up at him with wide eyes,  
Practically begging him to continue. instead he smiled and turned to leave.

I felt my stomach drop as all the warmth left my body. He was gone. He wasn't going to pet me anymore.

Hold up WAIT! What am I thinking?! I don't want mori to pet me i'm a human. Not a cat. I'm not suppose to take pleasure in being pet.

My body tensed at the thought.

I was reciving pleasure from Mori's treatment.

My god whats wrong with me? Just a couple weeks ago boyfriends and love were the furthest thing from my mind and now all I can think about is that...sensation.

I moaned in frustration and removed the car ears from my head.

I'm so messed up. 


End file.
